The Day Everything Changed
by AoyamaKyotaro
Summary: Kazami Ryousuke was a normal student until that day. The Fateful Day. The day Misato High School disappeared. How will Ryousuke and his classmates fare in the world they appeared in? Will they ever be able to get home? Yeah, I'm not the best at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I always thought that I lived a normal life. I did, but that was before that fateful day. The day Misato High School vanished. I was a student at that school. No, I still am. It's just... No one will ever find us. Just like we will never get home.

Chapter 1 - The Fateful Day

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring. I groaned. Was it already time to go to school? I didn't even finish last nights homework. I was too busy playing online games with my friends. I mentally slapped myself. It didn't even occur to me to do the homework until now.

"Ryousuke, come get your breakfast!" My mother yelled from the kitchen. I threw on my school uniform and went into the kitchen. Immediately, the smell of rice filled my nose. That was all I ever ate for breakfast. Rice. A very bland food, but all I needed for breakfast.

"Ryousuke, your sister told me that you were playing computer games with your friends instead of doing your homework last night. Is this true?" My mother asked me. I nearly choked on my rice when she said that. Damn that Yukie!

"Um, yeah. Sorry." I said intelligently. I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You should know better by now, Ryousuke. You're only allowed to play games after you finish your homework!" Said my mom. I just pretended to listen. I already knew this, I just didn't abide those rules. I still had mediocre grades even though I hardly ever did my homework.

"Yeah, it won't happen again!" I said with grossly fake enthusiasm. I grabbed my rice bowl and chopsticks and put them in the sink and quickly ran out the door to school. "Bye mom!" I said from the doorway.

"Have a good day at school!" She replied. I closed the door behind me and began my walk. I was so not in the mood to get yelled at by Konishi-sensei for not finishing my homework again. Ugh, I guess I'd have to deal with it.

"Kazami-san? Is that you?" I heard a soft female voice say. I turned around and saw the source. It was Miyamura Aoi, a very soft-spoken girl who was one of my closest friends. She was wearing her long black hair in a pony tail today, so you could see her large pale blue eyes very well behind her glasses. She looked very pretty.

"Aoi, just call me Ryousuke. We've been friends since Elementary school. We're in High School now." I said while smiling.

"U-Um ok." She replied. I noticed that she was blushing. Man, that girl gets embarassed easily.

"So, how was your weekend Aoi?" I asked trying to create small talk.

"Um, well I-I got a new computer. Shibasaki-san was over and he broke my other one." She said.

Shibasaki-san? I think she means Ken'ichi. Shibasaki Ken'ichi is another one of my best friends. He is known at school to be a delinquent, even though he's not as bad as everyone thinks. Ken'ichi has two piercings above his left eyebrow and has his hair spiked back, and he almost always wears a smirk on his face, but he is actually really nice once you get him to open up. Although he is a bit arrogant.

"What did he do to your computer?" I asked Aoi.

"W-Well, we were playing a game, and he was getting really into it. when he lost, he pounded the table which caused water to spill on it." Said Aoi. I sighed. Ken'ichi is way to competitive soometimes. At least he makes games more interesting that way.

"Sounds fun." I said sarcastically.

"It actually wasn't very fun." She replied. I chuckled a little bit. Aoi always took sarcasm a little too seriously. We were finally closing in on our school, Misato High School. It was a large school that was 3 stories high. There was about 2500 students that went to this school if I remember right.

"Well, I better get to class. See you after school, Aoi." I said. I walked through the front doors of the school building and walked towards classroom 1-C. I grabbed the handle of the door and slob the door open to enter the classroom. Class 1-C was as normal as usual. It was one of the most boring classes in this school. Especially compared to the rowdy class 2-A, the class that Aoi was in. 2-A was always known for their over the top activities such as throwing full out parties every time someone had a birthday.

"Sup, Ryousuke. Haven't seen you around for a while!" Said a deep voice. I knew it was Ken'ichi.

"Well, I was busy." I said in a fake 'bitchy' tone. He smirked.

"I doubt it. You probably wanted to get away from Aoi and I." He said. I noticed two girls in the back of the classroom that looked like they were swooning over Ken'ichi. I guess they liked the 'bad-boy' type guys. I sighed. I swear, Ken'ichi was going to have a fan club soon.

"No, I talked to Aoi last Friday." I said.

"For like two minutes I presume?" He asked. I glared at him. He just couldn't stop sometimes.

"Whatever. Just go sit down." I said. Ken'ichi walked away smirking.

I went over to my seat and sat down. Today was starting off like every other day. Seeing Aoi on the way to school, and Ken'ichi when i get in the classroom. Another boring school day, I guess.

Suddenly, the school lost power. Surprised screams erupted from the class for a few seconds.

I looked over to Ken'ichi. He was just sitting there with his mouth twisted into a slight frown. Suddenly, someone screamed.

"What the hell is this?!" A frightened student yelled. I looked around. Some students were actually glowing, and it looked like their bodies were fading away. I stared wide eyed. I was beginning to get nervous. The class was in hysterics, with some people crying, and others were actually passing out. I was beginning to feel dizzy myself. What the hell was happening? That's the last thing I thought before the world became black.

XxxxX

I woke up with light shining brightly into my face. I moved around a bit and realized that I was laying on the ground. I sat up and looked around. All of my classmates from 1-C were lying around me. It looked like we were in some field.

"Kazami-kun? You're awake too?" I heard a single person ask. I looked over and recognized her as Sakurakoji Miaka.

"Y-Yeah." I stammered. Why the hell were we lying in a field?

"Do you know what's happening?" She asked.

"No, I'm afraid not." I said. Who would? It was like we suddenly teleported to another dimension or something.

"Oh.. I'm just really scared. I was awake the whole time, and I saw how we ended up here." She said. "I was wondering if you were also awake the whole time since you were awake like this too." She added.

"No, I passed out before we ended up here. What did you see?" I asked her.

"Well, everyone's body was glowing and fading, including my own. When Everyone fully faded, including myself, it was like we suddenly appeared in this field. When we first got here, everyone's bodies were glowing different colors, and showing some elemental symbol or something. It was really unnerving." She explained. Everyone's bodies had some elemental symbol above it? That made me curious. I would have to investigate that somehow. I heard someone groan behind me. It looked like the others were beginning to wake up.

"What in the hell just happened?" I heard a drowsy voice ask. It sounded like Ken'ichi.

"Sakurakoji-san. have you tried calling someone with your phone yet?" I asked. She looked at me quizzically.

"No. Why?" She asked.

"Because our cell phones are tied to a carrier, if they were suddenly untethered, they would 'deactivate' . If that's the case, we might be somewhere that has absolutely no phone service." I explained. Sakurakoji looked at me with an expression of understanding and grabbed her phone from her pocket. She looked at me with an expression of horror.

"How are we going to find our way back? My phone shows the deactivation message!" She said scaredly. I hadn't expected myself to be this right.

"That means we're very far away from civilization.." I muttered. "Not good."

"Ryousuke, you're really acting out of character." Said a deep voice from directly behind me. I jumped up slightly.

"Ken'ichi! Holy crap you scared me!" I shouted. He just looked at me weirdly.

"I've been behind you for the past 5 minutes." He said. I sighed. I must have been too into my conversation with Sakurakoji-san.

"Anyways, do you have any idea where we might be?" I asked him. He looked at me for a second and then replied.

"Yeah, I think I might have an idea, but it's really far fetched. I doubt a dumbass like you will even realize what my theory is." He said while smirking. Looks like normal Ken'ichi is back.

"Either way, we have to find out where we are, and soon." I said. We couldn't just have 30 High School students lying in a field for a day.

"It looks like the 'appearing people' report was not a hoax." Said a hooded man standing near some scrubby trees said. The clothes he was wearing really looked familiar, but where have I seen them before?

"Who are you?" Asked Ken'ichi rather harshly. The hooded man just chuckled.

"You really remind me of someone from Fairy Tail." Said the man. Fairy Tail? As in the manga/anime series? The man removed his cloak and revealed his face. I gasped. He looked exactly like Jellal Fernandes from Fairy Tail! I heard Sakurakoji gasp as well. Just where did we end up?


	2. Where Are We?

**Well, here is Chapter 2! Sorry if any canon Fairy tail characters are OOC!**

I looked at the man in front of me. He looked exactly like Jellal Fernandes from Fairy Tail! And what did he mean by "Reports of appearing people"? I would really have to look into that too.

"Where did you guys come from?" Asked 'Jellal'.

"We just suddenly appeared here after our bodies began glowing and fading away. We came from Misato High School, in Kobe Prefecture, Japan." Said Sakurakoji. 'Jellal' looked at her in confusion for a moment.

"Where's this 'Kobe Prefecture' and 'Japan' you speak of?" He asked. Sakurakoji looked at him in confusion.

"Aren't we in Japan?" She asked.

"No, you're in the Kingdom of Fiore." Said 'Jellal'. I watched as Sakurakoji suddenly realized what he had just said. I realized it too. We somehow ended up in the world of Fairy Tail.

"What's your name?" Asked Sakurakoji.

"Seigrain." He replied. "I am with the Magic Council. I was assigned to go look for more of the appearing people." Yep, we were definitely in the world of Fairy Tail, but this must be happening before the Tower of Heaven arc, because Jellal hasn't been exposed yet. I was excited and very concerned at the same time. How were we going to get home if we basically ended up in another dimension? Did we gain magic after appearing in this world? Did the rest of the students at Misato High School end up here too? There were too many questions rotating through my mind at that moment.

"H-How are we going to get home?" Asked Sakurakoji. She looked very.. Scared. I looked back at the rest of my classmates. They were still passed out. I hoped they would wake up soon so we could look around a little bit, and to maybe try to see what those 'Elemental Symbols' Sakurakoji saw earlier were.

"Where are we?" I heard a new voice ask. I looked to the left and saw Igarashi Mana sitting up now.

"Ryousuke, look! Your crush is awake!" Ken'ichi said a little too loudly. I blushed a deep crimson color. Ken'ichi had been teasing me about that ever since I walked into the Girls' bathroom by accident back in 3rd grade. Igarashi was redressing into her gym uniform in the stall directly ahead of me, and I ended up getting a perfect view. I remember her getting very mad, and then crying because I had seen her naked. I was sent to the principals office after that. Ken'ichi thought the whole thing was hysterical, but I still got embarassed about it to this very day. Ken'ichi seems to think that

"Ken'ichi, please shut up." I told him menacingly. He just started laughing. He just doesn't change.

Igarashi heard what Ken'ichi said and looked like she was remembering the events of that day. I sighed. I just wanted to redo that moment and stop Ken'ichi from saying those words. As I was thinking that, the world around me froze and began rewinding. Time was rewinding! It happened when I was thinking about redoing a moment, so maybe this was my doing...

" _Arc of Time: Pause_!" I yelled. Where did I get those phrases from? It was like my mind already knew what to say.

"Hmm.." I said. Time was frozen in place, but I could completely manipulate the area around me. I walked over to Ken'ichi. He was sitting up and looking like he was about to say something. I grabbed his arm and hand and formed it into a fist, which I aimed at his head.

" _Arc of Time: Flow!"_ I shouted. Time unfroze and Ken'ichi punched himself in the face as he was about to make those annoying comments about the Igarashi thing. I began laughing my ass off.

"What the hell!" Growled Ken'ichi. The look on his face was the best. It just made my laugh harder.

"Wait, Ryousuke, why is your body glowing a green color?" Asked Ken'ichi suddenly. He was right, my body was glowing a green color.

"Kazami! That symbol above your head! I've seen it before! It was above you when we appeared here!" Yelled Sakurakoji.

"Arc of Time, huh." Muttered Siegrain. He obviously knew something. And what symbol was Sakurakoji talking about?

"Ryousuke, d-did you..." I heard Ken'ichi trail off.

"Did I what?" I asked him.

"Do you have... Powers or something?" He asked in awe. The expression he was wearing didn't match his gruff appearance at all. And where did he get that idea from? The glowing? I couldn't just tell him 'Oh, I just stopped time and aimed your fist at your head!'

"I-I Um.. Uh..." I didn't know how to respond to that. Frankly, I didn't know how I stopped time either.

"Where did you learn that magic?" I heard Siegrain ask. Magic? Oh right. I forgot that magic was a common thing in Fairy Tail.

"Oh! I have no idea!" I answered him dumbly. I honestly couldn't think of a better answer.

"So you were born with this magic then..." Said Jellal. Born with it? I just appeared here with my classmates a little more than 20 minues ago. Wait, maybe the 'Elemental Symbols' Sakurakoji was talking about was actually symbols of the magic we now possessed in this dimension! Now that was exciting.

"I wasn't born with this. I just discovered it accidentally like 5 seconds ago." I stated.

"Something about this whole thing just seems weird... I think it would be better if I brought you all back with me to the Magic Council." Said Jellal. The Magic Council? I think I've heard of that before...

"Oh, by the way Ken'ichi, I do have powers." I said with a fake smile. Ken'ichi lit up at that statement. He gave me a crooked grin.

"That must mean I have them too..!" He said excitedly.

"Yes, it seems very likely that all of you now possess rare forms of magic, or at least that is what I detect. You should wake your other friends up, because I have to bring you to the Magic Council." Said Siegrain.

"Why?" I asked.

"Like I said earlier, I was assigned to go look for the 'appearing people'. I was supposed to bring you to the Magic Council Headquarters, so that's what I'll be doing." Explained Jellal/Siegrain. I understood where he was coming from, but I was a bit nervous about seeing the Council. I was not sure now to explain to the Chairman and other members our situation.

"I just want to find my powers or magic or whatever." Said Ken'ichi. I rolled my eyes at him. We had bigger things to worry about. I didn't even know that much about Fairy Tail, but after we saw the Magic Council I was going to try to join a guild, and find Aoi. I know Ken'ichi would join a guild with me.

"Um, okay." I replied to Jellal/Siegrain. I would have to hold the thought of joining guilds and finding a way home for now, because we had to go see the magic council. I sighed. This wasn't going to be very fun.

 **Well, here's the end of Chapter 2! Sorry that it was a bit short, but it's getting late here. I'll try to get at least 1-2 chapters posted a week! Please leave a review if you liked it! And if you didn't, leave one anyways. ;)**


End file.
